


Andy is Sick

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Mika: The Voice [9]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting, The Voice, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is sick, Mika is working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I have just started back at school again so updates will be less regular. I have chosen to study English Literature and Creative writing however so maybe my fanfictions could improve in quality.

Mika sat down on his chair and waved at the audience.

The auditions for The Voice of France were starting again and he was exited. He was also a little worried. Andy was at home and he had The flu. Mika had stayed with Andy all day providing endless supplies of tissues, and trying to keep Andy warm as he had been suffering from feverish chills. He had to go to work however, leaving Andy at home by himself.

Andy was an adult, he didn’t need to be babysat but Mika just preferred to be there when Andy was feeling so rough, encouraging him to drink honey tea, Mika’s mothers remedy for sore throats.

Mika’s phone dinged telling him that he had a text through. He looked around to see what the others were doing. Zazie was late and hadn’t even arrived on set yet so he believed it to be safe.

_Andy: I’m cold. You should know that I am wearing your fluffy jumper right now._

_Andy: It smells like you._

_Mika: Is that a good thing or a bad thing? :P_

_Andy: It’s a good thing, you dolt._

Zazie arrived on set so Mika locked his phone and slid it back into his pocket. It was on silent and didn’t vibrate so he could ignore incoming texts while he was working. They watched several talents before the director said they were having a break.

Mika immediately pulled out his phone again to see the text light flashing.

_Andy: It’s a really good thing. Andy: It means if I close my eyes it’s like you are here with me._

_Andy: You’re probably working now aren’t you?_

_Andy: That’s fine_

_. Andy: I kind of miss you though_

_Andy: And that’s not just the fever talking._

_Andy: I’m not being clingy either._

_Mika: I’m on break now, Andy._

_Mika: And I don’t think you’re being clingy, you’re sick._

_Andy: I have the flu. Don’t they have some miracle cure for this now? Some kind of antibiotic?_

_Mika: Antibiotics don’t work on viruses. All we can do is manage the symptoms and let your immune system do its job._

_Andy: My immune systems too slow._

_Andy: If I drink coffee will it give my immune system more energy so I can heal faster?_

_Mika: I highly doubt that._

“Mika are you texting again? You’re becoming at 16-year-old girl.” Garou complained. Florent and Zazie laughed.

“Who are you texting anyway?” Zazie asked.

“Andy. He has the Flu.” Mika explained.

“Tell him that consuming ginger can help.” Florent suggested.

“Is he drinking plenty of water? Zazie asked.

“I will tell him.” Mika replied pulling out his phone again.

_Mika: Florent says to consume lots of ginger and Zazie says to make sure that you are drinking plenty of water._

_Andy: Tell them I say thanks._

_Andy: illness sucks_

_Andy: Especially when you’re not here so I can’t cuddle you. Do they sell Mika sized teddy bears?_

_Mika: No, they don’t._

_Mika: And they never will._

_Andy: :(_

“He says thank you.” Mika told them.

When the auditions had finished for the evening, Mika quickly went home, stopping briefly to wave at some of his fans. When he entered the bedroom, Andy was lying in bed surrounded by used tissues, bottles of water and gingerbread men.

He had fallen asleep and was breathing softly with his mouth slightly open. Mika removed all of the items from the bed and swept away a few crumbs before climbing in beside Andy. Mika knew he would most likely get sick, but he didn’t care.

He pulled Andy’s head down onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him. After a few minutes of lying there holding Andy’s warm body in his arms and listening to his irregular breathing, Mika fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and Kudos if you think this fic is worthy!


End file.
